The Manga of us
by frmCTwthlve
Summary: Japan x Reader


You were friends with Kiku since he moved across the street from you. He was a shy kid from Japan who quickly became your best friend. You would walk with him to and from school almost every day. You sat with him everyday at lunch. One day Kiku looked as red as one of Toni's prize tomatoes.

"Are you okay?" you asked while you pressed the back of your hand to his forehead.

"A-ah, (Name)-chan, I feer fine…" He replied a little breathily. You frowned.

"No your not. I'm going to get you some water." You left and they waited until you were out of earshot.

"Kiku, you need to do zomething about thiz." Ludwig said.

"Ve~ He's-a right, Kiku." Feli agreed.

"If I can't handre a simpre hug how do you think I courd confess my crush on (Name)?"

"Just-a picture her in-a her underwear!" the Italian announced. Right before Ludwig could tell Feli how terrible that idea was you came back with a bottle of water.

"Here, Kiku, I hope you feel better." You handed him the water but his imagination kicked in. All that time on the Internet was his worst enemy right now. Within an instant he pictured (Name) in a maid outfit and the blood came rushing forth. Kiku collapsed on the table bleeding profusely. "The heck, Kiku? Are you okay?" You shook him violently. "K-Kiku?" Before you knew it he was taken to the hospital due to blood loss.

* * *

><p>The next day you went to visit him in the hospital. Ludwig and Feli were already there reading a book.<p>

"Hey guys, what is that?" you were referring to the strange book they were holding.

"It's a manga. Zey're very popular in Japan. It seems zat Kiku has created one of his own." Ludwig closed the book, "his parentz zaid he alwayz zeems to feel better when it's wiz him."

"Oh, let me see." You entered the hospital room and got the 'manga' from Ludwig. "…It's backwards…" Ludwig laughed at your silliness.

"No, Japanese is read from right to left." He ushered Feli out and closed the door behind him. "Have your alone time, you two." You started the read this 'manga' thing. You loved how much care and detail was in it. The main characters looked so familiar but you couldn't place where you've seen them. You started to get into the story line. It was about a boy who moved into a village far from his own and fell in love with the girl across the river. He saw her every day and marveled at her (h/c) hair and bright (e/c) eyes. You thought that seemed familiar but you kept reading. Most of the book was about various ways he tried to confess his love for her (and failed). One chapter in the story was when the protagonist saved the girl from drowning and had to give her mouth-to-mouth and was so happy he fainted (you laughed because that had happened to you last summer but Kiku saved you). But the last chapter was different. The main character got the girl to meet him on a hill while the sakura blossoms bloomed. He tried to tell her he loved her and failed. But he wouldn't let his natural shyness get in the way. So he went right up to her and-

"(Name)-chan! What are you reading?" Kiku shot up looking very worried.

"I'm reading your book. I'm on the last page so shush!" you wanted desperately to know what happened next.

"(Name), Please don't flip the page!" He shouted. But it was too late. You flipped the page and saw an image of the main pair kissing. Then it hit you. How could the main girl character have the same features you did? You realized that the main girl was you… and the protagonist was Kiku! This was a story he wrote about you two falling in love. You looked up and saw Kiku looking away and clutching the bed sheets.

"So… now you know…" He said. You didn't know how to react. You closed the book and left without saying a word. Kiku Desperately wanted that fairy tale ending he knew he could never have. That was in December.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until April that you heard from Kiku again. You'd seen him every day but he never spoke a word. He'd be like Canada; you only vaguely knew he was there. You had pretty much erased the memory of that day because it was too painful to bear. But on one April Weekend you heard him talk you again. He called you on the phone and asked you if you wanted to meet on the hill at noon. You agreed and got to the top to see he was waiting for you. The sakuras were very lovely this year.<p>

"_Konichiwa_, (Name)-chan, I have a surprise for you." He smiled.

"What is it?" you asked eagerly. He walked right up to you.

"This." He kissed you right on the lips. Just like in the book. Your heart was racing a million miles a minute and you did the first thing you could think of. Kiss him back.


End file.
